Robin's Secret of Moonacre
by sanasings
Summary: With the 5,000th moon approaching, Robin must either find the moon pearls or stop the Moon Princess in order to prevent the curse from being lifted. With a certain Merryweather invading his thoughts, it may be harder than he'd planned.
1. Sometimes Life Just Deals Us a Bad Hand

**Hey everyone! My name's Sanasings and I'm very excited to share my first fanfiction ever with y'all! I've watched the Secret of Moonacre multiple times and every single time I do, I think to myself "Maybe I just have an awful memory and Robin and Maria actually do get together at the end of this" or "I'm sure this time it'll be different, it just has to be." (it doesn't have to be logical as long as I wish it hard enough, right?)**

 **Anyways, I have finally decided to write my own version of the tale with a couple twists:**

 **1\. I aged up Maria by about 3 years, putting her at 16 (Robin is 17).**

 **2\. This story will be told from Robin's POV (because he's arguably the best character in the movie XP)**

 **3\. As long as everything goes according to plan, our favorite couple should actually end up together by the end of this (Don't mind me as I sit in the corner crossing my fingers as I type this and praying for their perfect ending)**

 **This will start from the beginning of the movie, include at least one of the deleted scenes, and go on a little bit after where the movie left off.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to this movie or the fantastic characters that come along with it (if I did, I wouldn't have to write this right now)**

* * *

The blue sky contradicted the event below defiantly. Looking up, I couldn't miss the faint outline of the moon as it peaked down at the procession sympathetically. I followed silently behind the black carriage and small group walking solemnly beside it, being sure to keep my distance and stay behind the trees whenever possible. Seeing the bunch stop in front of rectangular hole in the ground, I stepped beneath a small structure with a better vantage point. I listened indifferently to the sermon, and instead focused most of my attention on the newly orphaned teenage girl.

"Lord, we commit the body of your son, Corona George Herbert Merryweather, to the ground," the priest began.

 _"There_ _she is,"_ I thought. _"the last moon princess."_

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

I noticed the woman standing next to her send her a worried side glance, but she didn't look up from the sleek black casket that had been placed in the ground before them. She may as well have been carved from stone with how much she was moving.

"in the sure and handsome hope of resurrection to eternal life."

I wasn't the only one watching her as she dropped one of the two dethorned red roses she'd been holding into the hole. It landed with a definitive and almost unnaturally loud thud, assuring everyone that the Merryweather truly was gone. She then walked to the grave beside it and gently placed the second rose on its tombstone as the priest continued his speech.

"What the Lord giveth he also taketh away."

The girl raised her head from the rose to the tombstone's engraving before the sound of a bird brought it in my direction. I refused to flinch as her gaze unexpectedly landed on me, and continued leaning against a pillar with my arms crossed.

"Support us oh lord, all day long through this troublesome life."

I kept a stoic expression and examined her face. She was young. She couldn't have been older than 16, and already she had lost both of her parents. Her red hair lay in a messy braid over her left shoulder. They were black ribbons weaved throughout it to match her long-sleeved black dress. Her brown eyes struck a small cord in me. They were a swirling mix of grief, loneliness, and maturity beyond her years. If it weren't for the fact she was a Merryweather, I might have held some sympathy for her.

 _"Sometimes life just deals us a bad hand,"_ I thought as she turned back to rejoin the others. I repositioned myself behind the polar, so by the time she looked again, I was gone.

"Until the shadows lengthen and the evening comes. The busy world is hatched. The fever of life is over."

The priest's last words were followed by a moment of silence before the sound of dirt hitting metal was all that was heard. I looked back at the scene in time to see the Moon Princess leaving, her governess not far behind. All that was left was to follow them back home and search for the moon pearls.

"Time to get the boys." my trademark smirk appeared on my face as I left my hiding spot.

* * *

 **And there it is, first chapter done. Remember to R and R/Follow and Favorite. Every writer loves feedback (Heck, I even welcome constructive criticism, if I hear it from you I'll know how I can improve later)**.

 **See y'all next chapter** ,

 **Sana**


	2. One Way Or Another, We're Getting Out

**Welcome back! I want to thank Odettely for being the first to follow my story!**

 **In case any of you are unaware, this chapter is based off of one of the deleted scenes from the movie (you can find it on youtube if you're interested).**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to this movie or the fantastic characters that come along with it**

* * *

Following the young Merryweather was an easy feat for a skilled trapper such as myself. Growing up in a forest undoubtedly had its advantages. To be honest, I felt more at home among the trees and overgrown foliage than I ever had within the stony confines of De Noir Village. It was peaceful. The vast expanse never disappointed.

One look over my shoulder revealed two short silhouettes skulking behind me, their footfalls just as silent as my own and those of Dulac, who walked ahead of me.

 _"There's another De Noir perk."_ I thought. _"The ability navigate unseen and unheard in the middle of the night can come in handy."_ Dulac made quick work of the locked front door. The firm bang it made when opening was lost on the houses inhabitants, who were assuredly all tightly tucked in their beds at this hour. We treaded carefully through the unlit halls with silent efficiency, reaching the princess' room in no time. Dulac motioned for us to be quiet before opening the white door with a soft creek.

Walking in, we split up to search for the pearls. I decided to start with the princess herself, thinking she might want to keep them close when asleep. She was lying on her queen-sized bed, beneath a thick floral-patterned comforter. Her braids from earlier that day had been released, leaving her wavy hair strewn across her white pillow with lace trim.

I moved the collar of her nightgown slightly to check around her neck. Instead of pearls, I found a strange trinket tied there with a ribbon. My eyes widened a fraction as I looked at her. It was different up close, or perhaps it was because she was sleeping. She appeared younger; seeing her like this, you'd never know she'd recently lost her remaining parent and would soon be braving the world alone.

 _"There was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as a star and whose heart was as pure as Moonlight."_ The old text flitted through my brain without conscious permission.

I knew the ancient tale as well as any of the De Noirs, possibly even more so, as my sister was the last generation's Moon Princess. We all knew the story of the curse and the beautiful princess that cast it. Looking at the girl in front of me, it was impossible to deny her beauty, just as it had been with Loveday.

With a minut shake of my head I set the necklace down and promptly stepped back, glad to put some distance between myself and the sleeping form.

I continued with my search by looking through the drawers of the armoire beside her door. _Where could those pearls be?"_ I thought before turning around and walking towards the center of the room.

My eyes landed once again on the covers as they bobbed steadily with each of the princess' breaths. I felt my right leg bump into a table and my hand simultaneously contact the box sitting atop it. Before I could react, a loud clatter filled the room. I ran to hide behind one of the long curtains with Dulac following shortly. A flash of movement caught my eye and I saw one of our conspirators sprint out of the room while the other took cover in a dark corner out of view.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Who's there?" The princess' voice accompanied the sound of rustling covers and telltale creek of someone getting out of bed.

Dulac pulled out his dagger with practiced ease, readying himself. The tension in the room was palpable as the princess' footsteps got closer to our hiding spot. I looked at Dulac; his face was set in cold determination. _One way are another, we're getting out of here,"_ I thought.

The faint click of a door was heard from the hall.

"Maria?" a worried voice called out.

"Miss Heliotrope?" She made her way to the door. "Miss Heliotrope?" The second time she called out I could tell she was almost out of the room entirely.

We waited a second before leaving the curtain's protection. We walked back to the main entrance, rejoining the others along the way. My focus stayed on the room we just left and the girl surely back inside it by now, when a rough hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me back to attention.

"Fine job handling that one boy. That was our first chance of finding them." Dulac's words were between a hiss and a whisper, his grip steadly tightening.

I wrenched myself from his hold and stalked out of the house.

* * *

 **Remember** **to R and R/Follow and Favorite.**

 **See y'all next chapter,**

 **~Sana**


	3. Check Her Pockets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to this movie or the fantastic characters that come along with it**

* * *

I deftly tossed my dagger into the air and watched it flip a few times before catching it. Sheathing the weapon, I stretched my sore muscles, stiff from sitting on a tree branch for the past twenty minutes. I re-positioned my bowler hat so it covered my eyes.

We arrived back at De Noir Village late last night, and Dulac wasted no time throwing me under the bus when father demanded a reason for the failed mission. Needless to say, I ended up with next to no sleep and even more disappointment from the man. I let out a soft grown as I got in a more comfortable position on the tree's limb.

 _"All this because of a momentary distraction,"_ I thought bitterly. _"Stupid girl, with her stupidly placed boxes and furniture. All we had to do was locate the pearls while she was still in London and I'd be in a comfortable bed right now, or maybe even at a party with the rest of the De Noir Clan, drinking to the downfall of all Merriweathers."_ The thought made me smile. The smile was soon replaced with the frown however when I remembered that there was still the Moon Princess to contend with. _"I need either the pearls or that princess. The curse can't be broken if either of them are out of play._ _Life will be nothing but smooth sailing after that. The De Noirs will be left to rule Moonacre Valley unchallenged, no more family feuds dating back so far that they seem senseless now, and no more ridiculous Moon Princesses destined to unite people who are perfectly happy being separated."_ I could feel the tendrils of sleep pulling at my consciousness. Just as I was about to embrace a long-overdue nap, I heard a falcon shriek.

"Time to get this over with," I mumbled while righting my hat and securing my mask. I snuck onto the carriage that had stopped in front of the gate leading to Moonacre Manor as the humming Butler searched for the correct key.

"What's happening? Have we arrived?" I heard a familiar voice ask, before the princess stuck her head out the carriage's window.

I waited patiently as she slowly leaned out more.

"Is he deaf or something?" The governess, I believe her name was Miss Heliotrope, questioned. "The man's obviously a half-wit."

Once the princess' whole upper body was in view, I made my move. She screamed as I grabbed for her.

"Check her! Check the old one!" I cried out to David as he ran to open Miss Heliotrope's door. "Where are they?!" I demanded, attempting to pull her out the window. Her struggling and over-the-top dress made it impossible to do anything aside from holding her. "Check her pockets!" I directed before a searing pain spread through the back of my hand.

I looked down to see the princess using a needle to slice it.

"Aah! Ohh!" I wailed and dropped my hold on her. I brought my injured hand to myself and witnessed David being forced away by the governess' umbrella and the carriage's door closing. The vehicle lurched forward unexpectedly, causing me to tumble off the back. I hurried to my feet and ran at the rapidly closing gate, arriving just seconds too late. Grabbing the iron bars, I screamed out in frustration.

 _"This was supposed to end everything!"_ The Falcon flew off with a cry that sounded strangely like a laugh, no doubt hurrying to inform my father of the unfortunate outcome.

"Shit," I mumbled before David and I headed back to De Noir Village.

I kept my head down as we entered the Great Hall. _"There is no possible good way for this to end."_ I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst.

"Well well well, so The Prodigal Son returns," Coeur De Noir said. "Answer me this, just how much of a disappointment can you be? Huh?"

Years of experience taught me that any retorts on my part would just make things worse, so I stayed silent.

"Honestly, how many times can one person fail the same simple request. We De Noirs do not tolerate failure. Do you understand?"

I gave a curt nod.

"I expect results tomorrow boy," he threatened.

"Yes father," I mumbled before heading to my room.

When I got there I started to pace and plot. I needed a plan to catch the princess once and for all.

* * *

 **Remember to R and R/Follow and Favorite.**

 **See y'all next chapter,**

 **~Sana**


	4. One Trap Two Catches

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to this movie or the fantastic characters that come along with it**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a plan. I was sure it'd work, as long as one condition was met. The princess needed to be near the forest, by herself. As long as that happened, I could get her, I was sure of it.

I went to the great hall to grab some breakfast before the rest of the clan could take it all. Taking the seat to the right of my father I began to dig in. If he noticed my merry demeanor he kept it to himself. After eating I gathered David, Henry, and Richard to assist me with my plan. I sent Richard and David to keep an eye on Moonacre Manor while Henry and I left to set some animal traps. Once they were all set up, I saw David running towards us. "Sir Benjamin is taking the lovely princess out riding." There was an excited glint in the boy's eyes as he spoke.

"Now we just need her alone," I said, sharing his anticipation. "Let's go meet up with Richard so we can all be there when it goes down."

We found Richard a bit away from the village with a delighted smile.

"Sir Benjamin has returned to Moonacre Manor. The only one with her is her horse, "he informed them.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's riding along the edge of Moonacre boundaries.

"Perfect."

We made our way to the nearest trap and I saw that a rare Moonacre hare had been caught. _"Everything according to plan,"_ I thought triumphantly as the hare cried out for help. The boys and I got into position and eagerly waited for the pieces to fit together.

Before long, I made out the sound of approaching footsteps.

"You poor little thing. Who did this to you?" The princess' melodic voice joined the familiar sounds of nature harmoniously, as though it were meant to be there all along. "Here. How do you open this?"

The sound filled a void in me I hadn't even known was there. It was as if part of my subconsciousness had found something amiss during all these years I'd spent in the forest, some hole. For some reason, she completed the atmosphere I longed for.

I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on the task at hand. The Moon Princess needed to be taken care of. I ran out from the tree I was behind before I had time to talk myself out of it.

"One trap. Two catches," I announced, making her gasp.

"What do you want?" She asked, taking a step back.

I laughed heartily at both the situation and the fact that she had worn some prissy Victorian dress horseback riding. The boys stepped from where they'd been waiting, and we surrounded her. I smirked as David grabbed both of her arms from behind and held them at her side.

"That's girls," I explained as she managed to get out of grasp, "catch an animal and they can't resist coming to help."

"I know who you are. You're bandits and plunderers!"

We all laughed at her defiant tone and expression. She was brave. I'd give her that. She turned to David and began attacking him.

"Fighter," Richard said.

"Yeah," Henry added between laughs.

I pulled her off of him and her gaze caught on my hand, inflamed from her needle the day before. I'd actually forgotten all about it with everything that was going on, and so hadn't properly cared for it.

"You!" she exclaimed.

 _"So she remembers me."_

"You're coming with us now," I informed her. "My father is just dying to make you acquaintance." I finished my sentence with a heavy city accent that mocked her own, earning more laughs from the boys.

The sound of a falcon was heard seconds before the Merryweather's barking dog jumped on David, making him fall.

"The demon dog!" Richard shouted as he and Henry made a run for it.

"Robin, let's get out of here!" Henry added before disappearing.

"Robin!" David called before following them.

The dog continued to bark viciously as I just stood there, staring at her and weighing my options. I knew my father wouldn't be happy when he heard of this, and since his falcon had seen the whole incident, that would most likely happen sooner rather than later. On the other hand, the princess' attack dog was currently snarling at him as a warning that it wouldn't be long before he attacked. One more definitive snarl, and Robin reluctantly followed the others deeper into the forest.

He soon aught up to, and even overtook the others, his mind running even faster than his legs.

 _"We had her! If that damned demon dog hadn't shown up when he did, we'd be on our way to De Noir Village right now with the girl. I thought out every detail. Waiting for her to be alone and away from the manor, luring her with a wounded animal, surrounding her to block any means of escape. The only thing I hadn't accounted for was the dog. What was he even doing there to begin with?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Richard's voice. "Robin."

"It's your father!" Henry finished.

I was so in my head I hadn't even noticed we were toward my father's riding party. I stopped next to his horse and watched as he lifted his helmet.

 _"Maybe he doesn't know yet,"_ I thought futilely.

"What did I do to deserve such a prize dolt for a son?" he asked, effectively sending a chill down my spine.

I couldn't meet his eyes as I stood there, mortified.

* * *

 **Remember to R and R/Follow and Favorite.**

 **See y'all next chapter,**

 **~Sana**


End file.
